Big time night
by loganferdayz
Summary: How Brit and Beckerz met Big Time Rush.


"Oh my god Becca..We're about to meet James and Logan! I can't believe it's already February 19th! I'm dying!" screamed Britney.

"We've been waiting for months for this day! I can't believe it's really happening!" Becca exclaimed.

"It doesn't even seem real." Said Britney.

"We need to get ready to go! I don't wanna be late." Becca replied.

Britney and Becca had been waiting for this day for three months. The day they would finally meet their dream guys. Little did those dream guys know, they've been waiting to meet them too.

Britney looked up from the mirror as she was putting the finishing touches of her makeup on, "Becca you seriously look so gorgeous. Logan is gonna be all over you tonight at the meet and greet."

"Really? You think so? I hope so. Took me long enough to put this together." Becca replied as she flipped her hair.

"Of course! And tell me about it girl, this outfit took me years to put together." Britney said.

"Well it looks amazing, but we better hit the road right now. No time to waste!" Becca said as she grabbed her things and raced out the door.

Britney and Becca hailed a cab to the venue that was only a few blocks away. They paid for the cab and ran up the stairs to the front gate to claim their tickets. Once they had their tickets they quickly went inside the venue to claim their seats. As it got dark and the lights went up, they could not contain their excitement. They danced the night away, and sang their hearts out as Big Time Rush gave the best show of their lives. The only left to do was meet the band!

"Oh my god I swear James looked right at me when he was singing Cover Girl!" Britney said excitedly.

"Did you see Logan? I could not be tamed!" Laughed Becca.

"Let's hurry up and get in line for our meet and greet!" Britney said.

Once in line, the girls waited patiently for their turn to meet the boys. After what seemed like hours, they were next in line. As the host led them to the room where the boys were, they were overcome with excitement and nerves. Then they entered…

"Hey! How are you girls?" James asked.

"Um..uh… hi!" Britney stuttered. "Hi james."

"Did you girls enjoy the show?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! You guys did such a good job! It was really fun!" Becca replied.

James turned to Britney "So beautiful, what's your name?" he asked.

"Britney." She replied.

"That's a very pretty name. And what's your name gorgeous?" Logan asked turning to Becca.

"Thanks, it's Becca." She replied.

Becca, Logan, Britney and James seemed to be hitting it off. As Kendall and Carlos kept mostly to themselves. Eventually, after a long conversation between the four, Logan and James asked if the girls had any plans after the show and wanted to hang out at their exclusive hotel rooms.

Back at James' hotel room, James could tell Britney was nervous and wanted to make her feel more welcome. He lit some candles, and put on Elevate. He chuckled to himself at the ironic choice of music and began massaging Britney's shoulders.

"That feels really good." Britney said. "I'm feeling really relaxed already."

"Relaxed enough for this?" James asked as he leaned in for a light, romantic kiss. "You're blushing." James exclaimed as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"Uhh.. Well yeah." Britney sighed as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"You're so cute." Said James as he took a seat next to her. Britney blushed even more as he scooted closer and put his arm around her. "Are you comfortable now?" He asked her.

"I think so." Giggled Britney shyly. James leaned in for another kiss.

Back at Logan's hotel room, Becca was getting comfortable herself.

"I'm really glad you came back here with me." Logan told her.

"Me too. I'm glad you invited me." She replied.

"Why wouldn't I?" Logan laughed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"You're amazing." He said as their lips parted.

"You are too." Becca said, smiling back at him.

Two years later…

"Hey, sorry we're late!" James said as he and Logan arrived at the dinner table.

"It's okay." Said Britney. "So what's the occasion? This restaurant is really nice."

"We just wanted to take our ladies somewhere special." Said Logan.

"You're so sweet." Becca said as she kissed her boyfriend.

"We have the best guys." Britney said, kissing James.

After a lovely dinner of reminiscing and laughing at past memories, James and Logan announced that they had a surprise. Britney and Becca had confused looks on their faces as two waitor's brought out their acoustic guitars. They started serenading their girlfriends while they smiled from ear to ear as they heard the familiar words to their hit song "Cover Girl." When the song was over, Logan took Becca's hand and got down on one knee as he pulled out a ring. Becca, shocked, started to cry as Logan said, "Becca, my love, you have been the most important thing in my life since I first met you at our concert two years ago. I want to be able to call you mine forever. Will you marry me?" Becca, still crying, said yes as Logan put the ring on her finger and she kissed him. The restaurant applauded.

Britney was busy congratulating the newly engaged couple as James announced "I haven't forgotten about you Britney." As he got down on one knee. He took her hand and pulls out another ring. "Britney, all my life I hoped that I would one day meet the perfect girl for me. Someone I could call my wife. And then I met you, and realized that I was looking for the wrong thing. I've had this vision of a perfect girl all this time, and until I met you I never thought she existed. I love you so much, and you look so beautiful tonight, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and making me the happiest man alive?" Britney sat there speechless, looking into her boyfriend's eyes, as they both became teary eyed. After a moment, Britney replied with "Yes, of course, nothing would make me happier!" As she jumped up and hugged her new fiancé and kissed him. The restaurant applauded once more.

They both had the most extravagant wedding's and lived happily ever after.


End file.
